OneShots
by Onlymecapde
Summary: Heyy! Here are a few one-shots I wrote ages ago. They are not conected in any way! well... probably not. I hope you enyoy them!
1. My Personal Pillow

**Hey! I know I should be writting my first story and I am! But these little texts have been on my computer a looong time and I thought it would be a good idea to let them see the light! I have I few more but they need some fixing.**

**Enyoy!**

* * *

><p>I walked to my room, surprised that my legs still worked. All the girls in my dorm shot me all kinds of looks: sympathy, amused, surprised and -to my shock- some angry looks, but I registered nothing. My brain was fried and it only worked for two things: walking, and to repeat my mantra "shower, bed, sleep" I was kind of like a zombie, but instead of walking dead, sleep walking.<p>

When I finally got to my room, I was seriously thinking of skipping the shower part of my plans tonight, but after a sniff of my hair I went directly to take the fastest shower in the history of men. My room was empty as I expected it to be. Not even thinking about it I went directly to the light switch, turned the lights off, and wasted no more than a brain cell walking to bed, in absolute darkness. When I finally got to my adored bed something I didn't expect happened.

A hand gripped mine and a scream caught in my throat as another hand came down on my mouth as if to expect such a sound. Both hands were big, rough and familiar. The hand holding mine guided it up the strangers arm, and didn't stop until it was on a strange lump on his forearm, but I knew better than to think it was a just a lump, it was a scar -one that I had felt many times before- but it wasn't just a scar either it was a sign, it meant don't be scared, it's just me. And by me it means the mysterious guy that gave me shivers every time I thought of his touch. By me he meant the guy you don't know that you like more than your own boyfriend.

That still was so weird for me. I never cheated on someone -much less with someone that I'd never seen his face before- and it felt liberating with a touch of guilt, well more than a touch, a whole lot of guilt. And every time I felt it take over my mind, soul, and body, HIS touch drove the feeling away... For a while anyway.

I breathed in and out for a moment to calm my nerves, my left hand was still on his arm and my right was gripping the desk counter for support. His hands, for a change, were at his sides, waiting for me. I didn't waste a second, I slid both my hands over his defined arms and shoulders until I got to his neck, and there I pulled myself closer. I guess he couldn't resist because his arms slid over my back and lifted me of the ground so that we were chest to chest, face to face, The tips of my toes were still touching the ground -barely, but still.

I put my head in the hollow space in between his neck and shoulder and felt the tears spill over. He must have felt them too because his arms tightened around me so it was kind of impossible to breathe, but it felt so good that I didn't move an inch.

"Today was horrible" I said in between sobs. He nodded and rested his chin on my shoulder while I soaked his with my tears. "I'm glad you came" he let go of one of my sides and the hand pulled my face away from his shoulder, as if he wanted to see my face -but it was impossible because of the pitch blackness- instead he pressed his lips to my cheek, -telling me that he was glad too- wiped a tear away with a brush of his lips and made his way to my lips kiss by kiss, taking his time, when he finally got there he waited, and waited, and waited until it was too agonizing, so I reached for his lips and pressed them against mine, hard. He responded immediately kissing me back with the same urgency as me. My hands traveled from his shoulders to his neck where I pulled myself closer. His fingers were in my hair and the way he was holding me made it obvious that he didn't want to let me go, and at the moment I didn't either.

I felt the memories of today fade away to the back of my mind so they didn't ruin this wonderful moment full of passion, something they weren't.

He pulled away and buried his head in my damp hair, inhaling my rose scented shampoo, I knew he loved and sighed. I laughed softly as I said: "Do I smell good?"

I felt him smile against the delicate skin under my ear, obviously saying that I did. I kissed his throat and murmured: "Mm. Dinner" it was his turn to laugh and it sounded free, weightless. I envied him for that... He didn't have to worry about girls and acceptation or how pretty you must look so you get a thumb up from the boyfriend who is supposed to love you; he was above the thick waters that surrounded me.

After a few moments of just thinking and holding each other my whole body responded to the exercise and stress that day had held.

It was a good thing he was holding me, because if I were on my feet I would have fallen to the ground. The passion of the moment that had filled my body abandoned me and left me empty. My arms went limp as I slumped into him. He must have felt my remaining energy flow right of me because he picked me up like if I weighted nothing, cradled me to his chest and carried me to my bed. Were when he got there he sat down, rested his back against the wall, took a second to get comfortable, and pulled me into his lap. My head fell to his chest as my eyes fluttered close. His arms encircled me, he was warm and strong, and he made me feel safe.

Sleep started to take over my body as I tuned around and made him my pillow.

The last thing I remember was smiling as he stroked my hair.

I slept better than I had in months.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. As I said, I have more but I have to work on them.<strong>

**Now lets see... who is Mr. mistery? Can you guess?**

**Grace out!**


	2. Storm

"KYAA!" I screamed into my pillow. Loud rumbles sounded outside of my window. Rain poured on the ceiling making patterns of tapping noises. Light flashed through the binds momentarily lighting the room. Tears run down my face almost as fast as the raindrops traveled down the window. I have always hated storms. There was no logical reason, it was just a fear that erupted from the middle of my being. Why oh why did it have to rain on the only night of the school trip? Len next door probably thought I was some freak that was afraid of a little water. But right now it didn't matter what he thought, I just wanted it to stop.

I pulled the covers over my head in a poor attempt to muffle the heavy rumbles outside, but that was as I said, a poor attempt because the next second another loud crash sounded outside, it was closer than the rest, I whimpered as another sob shook my body.

"Rin?" a low voice said. I quickly threw my covers away to see Lens siluete in the door frame, light shining behind him. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel mine. I bet it was one of terror with dried and fresh tears.

"L-Len?" I whispered. I didn't know what he was doing here, but his presence made me feel better.

He started to say something but was interrupted by thunder and lightning. I flinched, whimpered and tried to contain the sob that was in my throat. But it was useless because another thunder struck and fresh tears run and my face again and the sob took over my body. I heard steps coming closer and then warm arms enveloped me.

I was taken out of bed and into a warm body. I sobbed even harder. I didn't know why, but comfort did that to me, it made me more vulnerable.

"Shhh" a warm voice said in my ear "It's ok, you're safe, nothing will happen" even though the words made no sense I slowly composed myself.

I sniffed and dried my eyes with my sleeve. The thrashing storm still went on outside, but pressed against Len and his warm body, I wasn't so scared anymore. I didn't want to move, I felt like if I did, the storm would consume me and leave nothing behind.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes before my eyelids started dropping and my shaking stopped. I slumped into lens well built body while my eyelids continued to shut.

Once again, Len took me in his arms and placed me gently on the bed. I didn't want him to go, he had come to the rescue and even though I had no idea why he had, I was grateful. I gripped the sleeve of his jumper as he passed by me. Blue eyes met mine with a questioning glance.

"Please stay" I had no excuse why, the storm had gone away, but I craved him. Madly. "Th- The storm might come back" I said lamely.

He hesitated, we weren't supposed to stay together, we could be heavily punished. And yet, he took of his shirt and slid into the covers with me. I blushed, I didn't know he slept like that. I started having second thoughts, that is, until he wrapped his arms round me and pulled me against his warm, warm chest.

"Rin?" Len asked quietly.

"Hmm?" was the sound that came out of my sleepy body.

"Are you sacred?"

I blinked and looked at him surprised "I was"

"But you're not anymore" it sounded like a question, but he was just finishing my sentence. "Why?"

I pressed my lips together and decided it would be better not to answer. He looked down at me when he got the hint I wasn't talking. "You can tell me anything Rin. You can trust me you know. I just want to help" he smiled "And maybe I'm a little curious"

I took a second and then answered. "I was scared," I said slowly. "because of the storm, but I'm no anymore" I repeated everything we just said, it was intentional, I didn't want him to know.

"But why aren't you scared anymore?" he pressed. Curiosity burning in his voice.

Seeing seeing no way out, I hid my face in his chest and whispered "Well... Because, um, you're with me" God how I was embarrassed. I didn't have the bravery to look at him directly.

I pressed my eyes closed, waiting for him to respond to my kind of half-way confession. After a moment of silencing torture he pulled my face up to his level and put my forehead to his.

He smiled sweetly. "Rin... Was that a confession?"

I couldn't hide anymore, he had me trapped. So I did the next best thing. I gave one quick nod. He grinned, like I've never seen before. And just like that, he brought his lips to mine. It was sweet, dreamlike, full of joy. Was this his way of confessing? I think so. The way his lips mover with mine, they were making a statement. You are mine and only mine.

The kiss slowly ended. I looked at him, he was smiling like crazy, then, he quickly pressed a swift kiss on my lips and held me tight. I snuggled against his chest again as sleep took over my body.

I sighed contently and closed my eyes. His breathing became slow and even. I smiled as a peaceful slumber came over me. And even though the storm went up again, I didn't feel a thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah im a hopeless romantic. What can I do? Ive always wanted to fall asleep in a guys arms, as you can see.<strong>

**I love my little one shots :) They express what I feel in the moment, I hope you like them just like me :D**

**Grace**


	3. For everything

**God im so sorry! Im supposed to be writting the other story! *Bangs head against the wall***

**Its sooo hard to keep my grades up _and_ write at the same time**

**But im working on it! I promise ill have it up before my next break on march!**

* * *

><p>I admired him, sitting there in the sunset, the suns light making his eyes a hypnotic sapphire, the cool breeze shuffling his hair, the shape of his mouth more inviting than ever, his bangs looking lovelier by the minute.<p>

He patted the seat beside him, inviting me to sit beside him. I didn't hesitate. The temperature was dropping and I knew he was going to be warm, like always.

Once I settled inside his arms I sighed, it felt better than expected. His arms closed around me, and he took my hand -the way he always did when we sat at "our bench"- I rested my back against his hard chest and sighed again. Watching the sunset was almost as good as observing him.

He lowered his head so that his cheek rested on mine. I sneaked a look at him from the corner of my eye and smiled, he was looking at me too. He tilted his head and his lips brushed against my cheek. He brushed them against my skin for a moment longer. My eyes rested on his lips for a second before I realized something, he had a spot right below his lower lip. An idea popped into my head as I started to sit up.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he reached for me.

"Wait a sec," I said as I searched his face for other spots. I brushed blue hair of his forehead and found what I was looking for. I pecked it and the moved to another one near by.

"What _are_ you doing"? He said as I searched for another one. I could tell he was smiling so I kept going.

I laughed as I tilted his head gently to search his neck after a moment of looking I finally found one at the side of his neck. I smiled knowing that he was going to like this.

I kissed tenderly his point and he moaned tilting his head back further, inviting me to kiss him more. Still smiling I kissed him again, playing a bit with my lips so that he could savor the moment. After a moment of playing with him I kept going.

My face was serious when I tilted his head to mine, with both my hand at the either side of his face. I looked deep into his eyes, his bottomless blue eyes. I smiled lightly as my eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips -more specifically his bottom lip- and I ran a finger over his spot.

"This one is my favorite," I said tenderly as my thumb now ran over his whole lip now. I tilted my head to his and kissed his spot and half of his mouth. An electric shock went through me as his arms wound through my waist and brought me closer. I pulled his head away from mine and looked into his eyes again. I really loved the feeling of his arms around me.

His arms tightened, telling me to kiss him again. I did. As soon as I felt a touch of tongue I opened my mouth inviting him in. Needing to be as close as him as possible. Everything disappeared, the bench, the chilly weather, even the beautiful sunset behind us. Nothing could compare to the burning intensity that came over my body when he touched me.

I clutched his shirt in my hands. One of his hands moved into my hair, and even though it was in my usual ponytails, he still managed to pull me tighter. It didn't let me breathe but it felt _really good._

After a few moments of clinging to each other, he ended the kiss. It took me a few moments to open my eyes. I blinked several times and when my vision became clear I found two blue eyes watching back at me.

He chuckled at my expression and pressed a quick kiss on my forehead before snuggling back on the seat. I giggled and looked back at the ending day and thought about how my life had changed since this ice-cream loving man came into my life. Then it came to me that I had never really told him that.

"Kaito?" I murmured. He could hear me, he always did.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you"

"For what?" He asked quietly. Tightening his arms around me.

I sighed. "For everything"

* * *

><p><strong>So as I said before, I hope you enjoy it. I would love to hear your opinions on my one-shots, on my story, or on me! If you have any questions, or maybe want me to write something for you, just leave it in a review and ill put my heart into it!<strong>

**Grace**


	4. Len Funny Moments

"Hahahaha! Yeah sure Len" I laughed harder, it was amazing how he was so smart and funny, but I swear he's deaf.

"But really what did you say?" he complained, crossing his arms and frowning at me.

"It doesn't matter!" I clutched my sides as laughter shook my body.

"Rin! What are you laughing at?" Miku came over with a smile. She must have heard my laughter from her seat on the other side of the cafeteria, and of course brought Neru along. No surprise there, her fingers were ready for texting the moment I spoke, something this funny _must_ be posted on twitter or whatever she used.

"I'm laughing at Lens incapability of using his ears" I smirked at Len who hadn't moved from his stance.

"I can hear! I'm perfectly capable!" he stomped his foot like a little child and now glared at Miku and Neru that were laughed with me.

"No Len, you can't," I took out my cellphone and looked for the right page.

"Here's living proof" I showed him the note briefly and then started to read it out loud so that Miku and Neru could have a good laugh.

Lens funny deaf moments.

- Bust you're windows de step up 3

-Bostonian boats?

-I was looking at my iTunes-

-What do you mean you were looking at you're mushroom! You don't even like mushrooms!

-My toes feel cold #Rin

-*laughs* I'd understood 'my tools feel cold'

I stopped for a moment to take a breath from all the laughing, "The one I'm going to read is the best!" ((WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD))

-They're coming for us! #Rin

-What do you mean the condom is us?

My cellphone dropped from my hand as I leaned over the table to laugh harder along with half of the cafeteria that had listened to me. Miku was rolling on the floor laughing tears streaming down her laughing face. Neru was leaning on me to support her shaking body. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she struggled to text as fast as her laughter permitted.

Len of course, was as red a tomato. "Ri- how- whe- when did you write those?" he finally stuttered.

I took a deep breath and whipped my tears. I looked directly at his adorable face "Those are not all, there are a bunch that I didn't write and forgot about them." I smiled sweetly and came closer. I slung my arm around his shoulder and leaned over so that I was close to his ear.

"These are proof of what is going on in your mind, and since you were with me on the last one... What were you thinking?"

* * *

><p><strong>These are just a few! The rest are in spanish... so if I have any spanish readers, coment and ill send you a message! These deaf moments all happend to a friend of mine named Beth, she's the best, and of course Bruce with the last one ^^ and a few others hes crazy. Well! Im working on the other story, but I dont have much time to work... so maybe for spring break ill have two chapters ready! im sorry for all the faithfull readers out there!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**Grace**


	5. Busted

"Here" Len extended his headphones over to me with a killing smile. "I really want to show you a song that's been in my head for a long time, it inspires me really"

With a faint blush on my cheeks, I accepted them. I watched him for a moment as he searched for the song on his iPhone. I chuckled internally as I remembered Nerus face when he got it. Ha, priceless.

I watched him select a song and quickly slipped the white and yellow headphones over my head. I blushed not really listening to whatever blasted though the speakers. After a while of watching him hum along a unheard song and slightly moving with the tune I decided to really listen to whatever he wanted to show me.

My eyebrows rose. "Um... Len I don't think... I think you selected the wrong song" I tried not to smile, for his sake. But unfortunately, I was failing miserably.

"Huh?" he turned to me. He was in his own world. I decided to sing a bit. One, to give him a clue. Two, well, to show off.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen" Len frowned, not really understanding. I rose my eyebrows. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

Len turned the darkest shade of red I've seen in all my life. I giggled not being able to resist any more.

"I- It's Rins! I swear! I don't listen to ABBA!" he fumbled to change the song. His fingers trembled in embarrassment. I laughed out loud when I realized something.

"If it's not yours... How do you know ABBA sings it?" he ducked his head. Haha busted.

"I just have it there, I don't actually listen to it" he mumbled. I smile at him and lean over to kiss his cheek. That was out of character for me. But I just couldn't resist.

"Don't worry shota-shota." I sang. He looked over at me with surprise and embarrassment. I stood up, dusted my skirt and smiled down at him. "I wont tell anyone little dancing queen" I winked and walked away.

Since that day, you could say that Len never had a break from Miku.


	6. Revenge TwoShot Part 1

**HEY guys! another one shot. I really like this one and had a lot of fun writting it, so I hope you like it too!**

**Its like a two shot, ill be posting the "fun" part when its ready. (You'll know what I mean with fun when you read it)**

* * *

><p>Laughter. Everywhere. The whole school had seen my underwear, and then they had the show of watching a bucket of whipped cream wash over me. And all because of Len. Oh he was going to pay. He had gone to far. Little pranks at home were okay. And I'll pass one or another at school. But since last week he had gotten a lot more serious and harsh. My brother, bullying me.<p>

I sat up. And looked around at everyone. Tears filled my eyes, I finally found him. Clutching his sides in laughter. Hate and betrayal flowed through me. I quickly stood up, fixed my skirt and walked to him, fists clenched. My face heat up in anger as my tears now began to flow freely.

"Oh man, that was too good" I heard the enemy say. He was the enemy now. Brother or not. These words are the last words I'll ever say in his direction.

"YOU JERK!" I screamed in his face, making him stop laughing. I grabbed him by his collar neck and lifted him up a few inches so that he was higher than me and his toes were the only thing that touched the ground.

He was about to answer when I let him fall to the ground. Then I picked him up again and slammed him to the wall near us. His eyes widened as he processed my strength. I had never used it in front of him, but today, he was asking for it.

"you'd better listen closely Len." I quietly threatened. "You are in big trouble. This is the last straw. You are supposed to be my brother! You are supposed to help me" my voice broke as now more tears flowed down my face. "You will regret it. Oh, and of you ever direct even the smallest nod at me again, we are going to settle this the hard way... Got it shota?"

I looked around at his now silent friends as they now looked at me with new eyes. Even though the laughter was still in their faces, their eyes showed a bit of fear and admiration. I looked back at the enemy. And was surprised at what I found. He looked guilty. He looked like he wanted to apologize. Oh, sure, now he wanted to apologize, now that he knows I can kick his shota butt. But I knew him well enough, he wasn't feeling anything. This time he wasn't going to get away with it. He knew that his guilty pupy face had gotten him lots of things but this time he had gone to far.

I let go of him and instead of walking into school I walked out the gates with my eyes on the ground and dripping cream on the sidewalk. I knew people were looking at me. My shoulders hunched a bit more and my feet sped up at the thought of people watching me. I thought of all my laughing friends and shook my head as I now ran to the vocaloid house.

I gasped as I slammed open the door. Silence. Nobody was home. As usual. I threw my backpack on the floor, not caring if anything broke. The door closed behind me. The wind always did that, but it still startled me.

I stumbled into the kitchen, grabbed a paper towel and dried my tears. There was no use crying over it now. Now the only thing that remained was revenge.

Oh, yes. I could see it now. He was _so_ going to regret messing with his older twin.

I marched up to our room. Yeah it was a bit pathetic. Sharing a room with your brother -_enemy_- at fourteen. But this is going to change.

I threw open all of the enemy's drawers. I threw them so hard, it got to the point they fell out of the closet. I let them fall to the floor where they wanted. When the closet was clean out of his things I took a deep breath and then let it out in a frustration sigh when I looked around my room.

This was going to be a long process.

Hours passed. Le- _the enemy_ was going to be home any minute now. And I was just about done. Every single thing he owned was out in the hallway. Who knew he owned so much things?

I heard the door slam just as I was moving some of his books and manga out to the hallway.

"I'm home Rin!" I rolled my eyes. Of course he forgot. Whatever, he was going to remember for the rest of his days in his new room... Um, wherever that was.

I heard his come up his stairs. I smiled. Oh this was going to be good.

"Rin I'm sorry for what happened today at school." I dropped his books loudly on the floor and turned to retrieve the rest of his germs from my room. "Can you please forg-" he turned the last corner and stopped. "Rin! What ha- What is- Why are all my things in the hallway?"

I resisted the urge to smile and told myself this was the THING that made my life a living hell. I composed my face so that it showed nothing. Coldness.

"Rin! Come out here this instant" my blood boiled. How dare him boss me around! I grabbed the rest of his stuff and marched out of the room.

He was there, waiting for me with his arms crossed. I didn't look at his eyes. I don't look at him at all. I just marched angrily out of the room.

"Rin please explain the meaning of this" I didn't answer. I didn't turn. I just kept walking toward the other end of the house.

At first he didn't move. "Rin? Rin! Where are you going with all that?"

Then I guess he got the clue because he started following me. "Talk to me! Why are you moving all of my things?"

I just kept walking to a room I remembered was empty. And it was perfect too. Just beside Meiko. Better impossible.

I walked inside the room. Dropped his things on the top of a desk nearby and sighed, relived. It had taken some time to get here.

The enemy walked inside. He was still talking? Wow. Of course he wasn't going to give up. He has to have everything. Because he is Kagamine Len. The 'king of the world'. I just walked pass him like he was no more than a painted wall. That is. Until he reached over and grabbed my wrist.

I stopped. "Rin, please, please tell me what's going on" he pleaded. I knew that tone. But he was NOT going to get away with this. I turned, fire flaming in my eyes. He paled and slowly let go of my wrist. I huffed and walked out. Slamming the door.

I ran to my room. I was just about to close the door when a hand stopped the door. I huffed angrily and faced a breathless Len.

"Why?" he asked between gasps. I glared at him and spit the words out before I could stop myself.

"You brought this on to yourself" I slammed the door shut. Rage poured out of my system and I just felt like punching something. I threw myself on my bed and screamed loudly into a pillow. Slowly I regained my posture. But something was still bothering me. I looked at the closed door and picturing Len in front of it, I threw the first pillow my hands could touch. I felt the tiniest bit better. But it wasn't enough. I needed to hurt him, the way he hurt me.

I fell to my bed again and thought. I was so deep in my own mind, I didn't notice when the other vocaloids came home until someone knocked loudly at my door.

"GO AWAY LEN!" I screamed at the inanimate object.

"It's Miku." said a small voice outside my door. I groaned. I didn't want to see anyone. _Specially_ not lens girlfriend. Was he mocking me? I hadn't come up with my revenge yet. It was only going to get worse if he did anything else.

"Can I please come in Rin? Len isn't here." I sighed and climbed out of bed. I slowly opened the door to the teal headed and without looking at her. I threw myself at my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

"So..." she started slowly. "Nice panties Rin"

I lifted my head in surprise and looked at the teal devil snickering at me. My blood boiled again and I stood up fists clenched.

Slowly, quietly, before my rage got out of hand. I threatened. "Get out" she smiled down at me. And patted my head like if I was nothing.

"Oh Rinny, don't worry, I'll take care if your reputation." she fingered my bow teasingly and laughed.

I clenched my fists harder. "Get out Miku"

"What Rin? I don't hear you". She mocked. "You are just so small" she pouted.

In a distance I heard the front door slam and people walking in. "We're home!" I heard Luka said faintly.

My breathing got elaborated as I now saw red. "Miku?" I was trembling now. Pure flaming anger now flowing freely through my body.

"Yes my dear Rin-Rin?"

"GET THE EFFING OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I PUNCH THE LIFE OUT OF YOU OR BETTER YET, MAYBE I'LL GET A ROADROLLER!" I yelled at her pretty little face. She stumbled backwards with fear and scrambled out of my room. Terror in her eyes she squeaked calling lens name. I heard the vocaloids asking what just happened while I headed to the door.

I stuck my head out my door into the hallway and found most of our vocaloid house members outside Mikus door with a woried expression.

I took a deep breath and said quietly to everyone "Rin is mad" they all turned to look at me with something in their eyes that could be defined as nervousness.

"Rin wants some time alone so please LEAVE" I finished exasperated. Kaito actually squeaked and ran away, probably to the kitchen where he could find his ice cream. Everybody else backed away slowly without taking their eyes of me. When they all returned to their respected rooms I slammed the door.

Rin was something you didn't want to deal with when she's angry.

Later that night I twisted and turned in my bed. It was to hot under the blanket and every time I tried to close my eyes, laughter reached my ears. It had been hours since I left my room. But I just needed to think what I'm going to do to them! Yes, them. Len AND Miku. She deserved some little part of the fun too didn't she? Maybe I can prank them both at the same time since they're a couple.

Couple. My eyes shot open. That was it! I got the perfect idea! Oh... This was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe Rin Is Angryyyy, oh sorry Len, you have no idea whats in store for you. *Evil face here*<strong>

**Ohhhh, I hope you liked it, there will be more revenge sweetness soon!**

**Bwhahaha, **

**Grace ;D**


End file.
